Two Guinness, please
by Midnite2ndLife
Summary: The lands of Ireland withhold a magic known only to the long ancestory. The group all discover this, eventually. Lemon warning in last chapter, Yaoi-KxF, and random drunk kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I have another one. And a couple more actually...

P.S I do not own Tsubasa. If I did. You would know.

A young man stood in the middle of the fair, a joyful look about his face. He did have the hardened expression of one who rarely smiled, but the joy was still evident. His long black coat rustled in the cool breeze, the music around him adding to the effect of strength and wisdom somewhat. The strains of a voice floated to him through the Celtic ballads, making him turn his head. Another man, this one about a head shorter than him, came over and stood by the ebony-haired male. A herd of young kids bustled past them, laughing and waving small flags of tartan, the blond murmuring in the taller mans ear. He raised an eyebrow at the quiet comment, pulling the offered object out of his hands. He examined the small flute, running his fingers over its finely carved surface.

"Well, now. Are ye no' going 'ta play sai' fine whis'le?" a young girl stepped out of the crowds, clad in green and cream. She was an Irish dancer, one of the many at the fair in Northern Ireland. "Mae name is Kelsi. What pleasure do 'ah owe ye to?" she smiled, her sleek auburn hair gracefully falling about her face.

"Kurogane."

"Fai, and the pleasure is all ours, Kelsi." She smiled and gently took the pipe from Kurogane's large hands. She barely came up to his chest. "Can you play it?" Fai smiled softly. The music really did put one into a state of calm. She placed the mouth of the pipe to her lips, blowing softly. It emitted a soft tune. She played a small song, blushing and handing Kurogane back the pipe when Fai applauded her.

"'Ah better get back to mae troop. Wheel be dancin' on the centre stage a' three." Kurogane felt different from his usual growling self. The Irish had an effect on him no other people had. He nodded, saying a soft "we'll be there.' Before walking off, Fai at his side. Kelsi smiled gently. She had a feeling the tall man was not always this way. Once again the voices of her ancestors had changed another. She sung softly under her breath as she walked to her troop, checking her shoe-ties weren't too loose.

_An uair a bha Gàidhlig aig na h-eòin,  
Bha 'm bainn' cho paillt air an lòn ri driùchd,  
A mhil a' fàs air bàrr an fhraoich,  
Is a h-uile nì cho saor 's am bùrn._

_Is cha robh cogadh, cha robh strì,  
Ni mò bha guth air creich no tòir,  
Is bha gach dùil 'tighinn beò an sìth,  
Is feum 's am bith cha robh air mòd._

_Is cha robh feum air cléith no crann  
Is chinn gach nì neo-ghann leis fhéin;  
Bha meas is blàths 's a h-uile h-àm,  
A' bhliadhna gun gheamhradh 'na samhradh gu léir._

_Is cha robh daoin' a' pàidheadh màil,  
Ni mò bha càin orra no cìs,  
Is iasgach, sealgaireachd is coill,  
Bha aca gun fhoighneachd gun bhacadh, gun phrìs._

She liked to sing in Gaelic, the language of her ancestors. It was soft and spoke of wisdom and history, the magic's of the land expressed through the words. She glanced up at the clock. 2:48. only a couple of minutes until she saw Kurogane. Kurogane. The name was foreign on her lips, but was still nice to say with her accent. Fai could have been from the high moors or lush forests with that elfin look. But Kurogane. He had a ruggedly handsome face one wouldn't find at your local church or farm. Not even at the pub. Just from the few soft words they had spoken, you could tell the accent was rubbing of on them as well. Fai already spoke softer, but with more meaning. She sighed. She would love to hear either of them speak with that lilting tone.

Her best friend, who led the troop, called to them all. They were dancing in a minute. She adjusted her dress around her hips, taking the offered arm of her partner. She would be doing a solo, as her coach had seen her own dancing without the rigmarole of the lessons and decided it would be good for her to express it to a crowd. They stepped onto the stage, one of her favorite songs playing. They moved gracefully, landing from a jump with barely a sound. Her dress and hair flew about her, Mychael, her partner, smiling at the look on her face. She was different when she danced, the fire leaving her and the moors ingoing. As she danced she spotted Kurogane and Fai.

The elf was tapping his foot in time while Kurogane just watched. He smiled and nodded slightly when he felt her eyes upon him. She grinned, putting more into her dancing. The song slowed and she separated from the line, flying solo. It was slower, more methodical, but full of energy at the same time. Mychael, his dark hair sliding over his pale skin, joined her, his eyes crossing to the handsome man sitting in the third row. He was with a blond man who was more of a nymph than anything. The raven-haired looked nothing like a man Mychael had seen before though. He was truly striking, the ebony hair teased into delicate spikes, bronzed skin, eyes of crimson from underneath fine brows. His stature also immediately outstood him: incredibly tall but perfectly muscled. He must be some sort of warrior, Mychael thought, to have an almost unnatural grace about a man that large. His accomplice was graceful too, but it looked more natural on him. He, too, was toned, still with the height and leanness. He frowned slightly, and moved back into line with the rest, bar Kelsi. The song wound down and they bowed, stepping off the stage lightly. Kelsi smiled at him through those scarlet lips of hers.

"Wow, Kelsi! You're a really good dancer!" Fai winked at her. "I wish I could dance like that…" Kelsi took up his hands and spun them around in a circle, Fai laughing like a little kid. Kurogane walked up, holding some bottles of water. He passed one to Kelsi, who accepted it with a word of thanks. She looked up at the foreigner, who was watching the proceedings of the fair, a mild look in his eye.

"Anything bother'ing you, mae fine genteelman?" Kurogane looked down into the fiery eyes of the young Irish woman, noting they were a slightly brighter azure than Fai's.

"Gentleman? I don't look that old do I?" he spoke in a slightly rougher voice, but, she was glad to hear, with a growing inflection. He grinned at her, his face roguish. She grinned right back, taking them by the elbows she led them over to a small block of toilets.

"You boyo's wait right here, 'an wheel go to tha pub, eh?" she disappeared, re-emerging a couple of minutes later in jeans and a shirt.

"Now, a've go'h a couple o' friends I'ahd like you tae meet!"

"Ah, go'an with ya, ave another Kuwogane!" the men in the pub all roared with laughter, all drunk to hell, all having a grand old time trying to get Kurogane drunk. Their voices were slurred, evidence of the many bottles of beer that had been ingested. Kurogane had abandoned his cloak, his black shirt pulled tight across his body as the result of many hands gripping onto the back of it as well as the near constant patting of his back. He put another bottle up to his lips and drank deeply, the ice cold alcohol running down his throat. They all cheered and groaned at the near immortal (In their minds) man sprawling in the chair at the counter. The bartender, a young lady, smirked and brought out a tall bottle of whiskey.

"Let's see if 'the man can drink this an' no' be knocked ou' for a wheek!" she passed the bottle to Kurogane, who smirked, openly accepting the challenge.

"And what if I drink it!" he challenged back. "Every-last-drop! Eh?" the bartender thought for a minute, then smiled silkily.

"How abou' mae?" Kurogane looked her over, smirk still in place.

"Nah, I wouldn't wanna hurt a vulnerable lady like you." She hit him over the back of the head, the people in the pub bellowing with laughter.

"Oye, lay off me!" he waved her off, rocking back on the chair legs. He opened the bottle, tasting some. He shook his head, gasping slightly. "That'll bloody wake you up in the morning!" he shook his head again, placing the bottle at his lips. He tilted his head back, letting the powerful amber liquid pour down his throat. The collective pub held its breath, wondering if he would keel over or stay victorious. As the last couple of drops left the bottle, Kurogane stood. He finished and placed the bottle on the counter. He gritted his teeth for a second, panting slightly before opening his eyes, clear as ever, and smirking.

"Got anything else you can throw at me?"

The whole pub exploded in cheers. He was nearly chucked to the ground by Kelsi, who jumped on his back from behind. He spun her around so she sat in his lap, kissing her briefly.

"Ah 'ye greet big hero! Look tae Fai. The elf passed out ages ago'!" she hugged him, and his head was pulled back so it lay against the counter.

"You owe mae!" the bartender kissed him, Kelsi sliding from his lap to join her giggling friends, who were with Fai.

They took a shine to the skinny blonde, laughing with him and playing games with him. Kurogane stood up and slapped some money on the counter, walking to Fai and picking the limp man up.

"Ah'l be getting a plaque oop on tae wall. 'Most alcohol drank without fainting'!"

"I'll be back tomorrow!" he yelled out and it was met by some happy cheers. "See you then, Kelsi." He smiled at her and made his way out onto the quiet street. He found his way home without much difficulty, and managed to force the door open quietly. He hummed softly to himself as he changed Fai's clothes, tucking him into the bed. He walked softly past the kids bedrooms, into his own and straight to the shower. As the cool water ran over his heated body, he rubbed at his throat. It still burned from the whiskey. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping his towel low on his hips. He grabbed a pair of pants suitable to sleep in, running a tired hand through his hair. His head hit the pillow and he fell asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane woke up, rubbing a hand over his face as he attempted to get out of bed. Damn, he'd have to concentrate on finding the princesses feathers today. He dragged his hands along his sides, the air chilling his flesh. He walked into his little bathroom, splashing water on his face. He pulled his shirt from the dresser, hanging it from his muscular frame, while glancing down at his legs, decided that black training pants just wouldn't do, and snagged a pair of jeans from the hanger. He decided to check on Fai, to make sure he hadn't drowned in his own vomit or something weird. He knocked on the door, and upon hearing no answer, walked in. the man was in exactly the same spot as Kurogane had left him. Kurogane sighed and crossed the room, to stop beside the bed. He gently shook Fai awake, the blue eyes of the man looking confused.

"I think you had too much last night, mage…" Fai grinned in agreement and yawned, turning over and promptly falling asleep again. "Tch…" Kurogane left the room, stepping downstairs into the kitchen. Sakura was up and cooking. Thank god, it wasn't something sweet.

"Ah, good morning Kurogane-san!" she handed him a plate. "Where's Fai-san?"

"Still asleep. He got a bit drunk last night…Where's the kid?"

"Um, I think Syaoran-kun went shopping." She pointed to the cupboard." I won some money at the fair yesterday, so he's using that." She smiled. "Did you have a good time yesterday, Kurogane-san?" he snorted and nodded, poking around the bits of egg on his plate. He ate the rest of it, leaning back in his chair. Syaoran walked in the door, laden with groceries.

"Sakura-hime! You won more money than you thought." He deposited them on the counter, immediately putting them away. Kurogane stood, depositing his plate in the sink as he passed.

"You guys will be fine by yourself?" they nodded. "Tell the mage, when he wakes up, that I'll be at the pub." He walked off, grabbing his massive coat. He pulled it on before facing the cool winds of Ireland. He swept out the door and Syaoran and Sakura saw him walking powerfully down the path, each long stride carefree.

"Oh, Kurogane! 'ah thouh' ye woulda been tucked intae bed with a sore liddle head!" the bartender chuckled, resuming her wiping of glasses.

"Take more than that to get me done…" he stretched, his hands bumping against the roof.

"My, 'o my. You are a tall one aren't ye!" she shook her head, doing away with the tea towel, and balancing her elbows on the bench. He sat down, pulling the small flute out of his pocket. "Can ye play 'the whis'le, mae ol' man…" Kurogane frowned and shook his head.

"Can you?" she shook her head as well.

"Nay, tis no' me who can ge' a tune from it. Kelsi girl can." Kurogane gave a little smile.

"I know…" he looked up at her." What's your name? I only know you as 'The Bartender' and that's not good enough." He frowned slightly, as if trying to remember something.

"Mae name is Leanna." She pressed a hand to his head." Are ye' sure you're okay? Ye' look a liddle bi' sihck?" Kurogane gave a twisted little smile at all the non-existent vowels thrown into those words.

"Just tired and slightly confused I think." She cocked her head to the side, picking up a dirty glass. "Why do the Irish change how I feel? I just feel peaceful. Well, I did. I'm starting to go back to normal." He looked up, surprised to see Leanna grinning widely. "What?"

"'Ah think 'the Irish spiri' ha' changed another man!" she laughed, explaining to the confused man. "There is somthin' abou' this mighty land. Many men have come in all grumpied up, tae leave lookin like a daisy!" Kurogane shrugged and stood, starting to leave. "Oi, where are ye going?!"

"Home?"

"So why bother coming intae mae bar if ye not going tae ge' anything!" her face was all indignant.

"I'm coming back at night, with Fai." He turned and left, waving behind him before he walked out the door. "See you later."

Kurogane hurried indoors, a fierce wind whipping up around him. He was soaked as it had started to rain a mile from home. Kurogane leant against the door, head thrown back. He sighed and observed his surroundings. Someone had started the fire and there was a delicious smell of cooking wafting from the kitchen. Kurogane groaned, stripping off his wet jacket. He liked his jacket…He toed of his boots, hanging his unfortunate coat on the little hooks. The sopping man grabbed a towel from a nearby cupboard, rubbing at his body with it.

"Hmm, lucky towel, Kuro-sama." The slinky mage was watching his proceedings from the safety of a doorway.

"Shut-up..." he took of his shirt, looking slightly depressed at its drenched form. He felt light fingers along his side and he twitched violently away from them.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"You have some interesting scars. Like this one I'm tracing." He was indeed doing what he said. Except it wasn't a scar. It was the rise of his hip, an indentation in his skin.

"You know perfectly well that's not a scar." Kurogane hissed trying to twist away. Fai left it and ran his fingers over one on his chest. Long and wide, it made a stark contrast with his deeply tanned skin. Fai just kept slowly tracing it, unaware of Kurogane's highly evident discomfort. Fai's nail brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, earning a small gasp which went unnoticed. Fai's hand moved lower down his stomach, pressing gently on the hard rises and falls of his abdominal muscle. Fai looked completely engrossed with his body, both hands now working over long forgotten marks of pain. Fai was like a curious kid, touching it lightly then round and round until it was memorised. One of his hands eventually slunk around his back, working down to the three little indentations in the small of his back. Kurogane shifted his hips subconsciously, closer to the ghost like touch.

"That must have hurt." Kurogane jumped at the sudden noise, glancing at the scar Fai was following. He was doing the same on his back. "It went right through…" Fai's eyes had kind-of glazed over. He looked up into the eyes of the source of his curiosity, slender eyebrows raised.

"Not really, kind-, yeah, no-"Fai ignored his babbling, searching for more scars on the still dripping figure. He saw the tip of one protruding from the waist band of his jeans, on the side of his hip. Kurogane was still concentrating on the hand at his back, almost enjoying the sensation. But he felt the hand caressing his hip, underneath the jeans and he couldn't withhold the groan. Fai heard and glanced up at him, hand still caressing.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kurogane felt like slapping himself at how panicked his voice sounded.

"You have a scar there." In spite of himself, Kurogane was interested. He didn't remember that one.

"I do?" Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand, pulling the side of his jeans down to show it. It looked older that the rest. Raised from the surface and thin. It wasn't too long, which was why Kurogane couldn't remember it. Tomoyo would have seen it and undoubtedly would have fussed over it. Fai removed his hand, wandering away.

"The bartenders name is Leanna. Were going again tonight. Hopefully we won't get as drunk." Fai mewled at the sound of alcohol. Fai went into the kitchen, presumably to check the food. Kurogane unzipped his jeans, now in the laundry chucking his clothes into the dryer. He realised he had forgotten to grab some clothes and loathed the idea of asking the mage for help. So he just stripped and grabbed a large towel, draping it over his hips. He got upstairs and changed.

Kurogane lay back on his bed, the mattress cushioning his back. His damp hair trailed over his face, the dryer bits fluttering with every warm breath. Kurogane rubbed the towel over his chest, the rough fabric reddening it slightly. Kurogane shifted then grunted, his skin getting pinched by his jeans. He arched his hips up, trying to get comfortable. The jeans were slightly damp so they stuck to his thighs.

"Dammit." Kurogane muttered, rolling off his back. He pulled his pillow down, crossing his arms underneath it. He groaned into the pillow, burying one hand into his hair. He teased his fingers through it, enjoying the sensation somewhat. He thought back to when Fai had been touching his scars, and remembered sounding a lot like his usual self. Wondering about that, he didn't hear someone silently open his door, making their way across the soft carpet. He was still pondering over what Leanna had said when a hand brushed his back, the same hand which had nought but 20 minutes ago. Kurogane half twisted, his shoulders up and facing the wizard, his hips firmly on the mattress, pressed into it.

"You right there?" Fai smiled and nodded, flopping down beside the samurai. Kurogane rolled onto his side, away from the mage so he could see his face better. He looked fine. Fai rolled towards Kurogane, forcing him to move onto his back, unless Kurogane wanted to spoon with the lanky blonde. Fai's face hovered above his, time almost standing still. Kurogane's hand twitched, Fai moved completely over him, straddling his waist. Kurogane yelped, wanting to push the mage off him. Fai smiled extra bright, lowering his face, his breath mingling with Kurogane's. Kurogane slid his eyes shut, not sure wether to feel lust or anger. Fai's breath now ghosting over his lips. Kurogane parted them slightly, now confused between lust and want of the kiss. The soft lips only millimetres away. Kurogane groaned.

"Enough of this teasing." The movement brushed his lips against Fai's, who pulled back. Kurogane sat up, hand wrapping around the back of Fai's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Fai arched slightly, pressing the ninja into back down into the mattress. Kurogane rolled them over, using his weight to push against Fai's hips, tongue exploring the mouth of his newly found lover. Fai moaned, hands running along the shinobi's stomach. Kurogane pressed his lips to the delicate neck, hands fumbling at the mans shirt. Fai slapped his hands away, pulling his shirt over his head. Kurogane hand rubbing over Fai exposed torso, wanting to feel every inch of the soft skin. Fai twisted in Kurogane's grip, turning over so his slender back was exposed to Kurogane.

"What-?" Fai looked over his shoulder, grabbing Kurogane's wrist and placing it on his back. Kurogane smirked, understanding. He licked down the blonde's back, massaging his hip. Fai curved into the touch, gasping for more. Kurogane thought he heard Sakura talking and glanced behind him. His eyes widened and he lept for the door. The damn thing had been open all this time. He shut it quietly, looking over at Fai with an expression of 'That was close...' He groaned slightly, just seeing the mage sprawled across his bed, hair in disarray, pale skin flushed pink. Kurogane strode over to the bed, bending over Fai again, kissing the curve of his back. Fai turned over again, possibly missing the feel of Kurogane's soft lips on his. Kurogane immediately turned his attention to Fai's mouth, kissing softly over it, hand still stoking a lean hip. Fai placed his arms around Kurogane's neck, drawing the man into his embrace. Kurogane let his legs stretch out, hip to hip, chest to chest with the mage. Fai pushed the large warm body off him, his turn to straddle. Fai licked over the sensitive scar on Kurogane's chest, one hand twisting over a nipple. Kurogane was half sitting, leaning back on his strong arm, other hand at Fai's ass. The raven-haired individual threw his head back, letting a throaty moan escape as Fai continued his ministrations, one hand on Kurogane's sensitive sides, the other on the tightened jeans. But his mouth was working over a nipple, sucking and lapping at it before biting down. A shout ripped from Kurogane's throat, his eyes watering slightly. The pain was soothed immediately, Fai massaging his member through the rough fabric. Kurogane gasped again, dragging his hand up to Fai's neck and kissing him.

"Can we move this along?" Fai whispered against his lips, the soft brushes ticklish. Kurogane lay back, letting Fai remove his pants and kiss down his toned stomach coming to a rest at the base of his manhood. Kurogane hissed, that hot tongue licking at the tip of his erection, overly sensitive. Fai swallowed him, moaning around the massive length. The vibrations ripped up Kurogane's spine, his whole body shuddering violently. The hot, wet heat let go of him, Fai panting slightly, his own erection straining for attention. Kurogane pushed his lover backward into the pillows, hurriedly removing his pants. He wrapped a large hand around Fai's cock, stroking him, rubbing a thumb over the head. Fai mewled, sitting up and kissing him, the taste of himself strong on Fai's tongue. Kurogane growled, laying Fai down and kissed the base of his erection, still stroking him. Fai was making all sorts of ungrateful noises, mainly mutants of Kurogane's name with whimpers. Kurogane stopped running his hand over Fai, placing his hands on his hips and giving a little nudging, twisting motion. Fai turned over, hands twisting white-knuckled in the sheets below him. Kurogane licked down to the small of Fai's back, rubbing Fai's lower stomach and placing light kisses on the three little dimples. Fai pushed back, his ass rubbing against Kurogane's stomach.

"Please, Kuro-wan…"

Fai turned over, kissing along Kurogane's collarbone as he lacked over his fingers, giving the long digits some sort of lubrication. Kurogane rubbed around the tight ring of muscles, loosening it before sliding his fingers in, the pain and pleasure ripping a yelp from Fai.

Kurogane hushed him softly, moving his fingers in and out gently. Fai's cry became pants, gasps and moans as Kurogane found his spot.

Kurogane pulled out, spreading a mixture of spit and pre-come down his length, flush with need. He placed himself at Fai's entrance, pushing in slowly. The man underneath him shifted, urging Kurogane to push deeper. He let the slim man adjust himself to the intrusion before he fully sheathed himself and started thrusting, hands gripping his hips tightly. Fai moaned, angling his hips so Kurogane could push deeper.

"Gods…your so tight." Kurogane let out a choked gasp, thrusting into Fai harder.

"Mmm, Kuro-sensei is so good." Kurogane's entire body shook, Fai's hands gripping his biceps painfully. Fai arched up a final time, before collapsing back panting harshly. Kurogane groaned, his release following a few thrusts later. They lay panting, Kurogane still buried deep in Fai.

"I love you, Kuro-sama…" Kurogane wrapped his arms protectively around Fai, shivering as the cool air whispered through, chilling the sweat that lay thick upon their bodies. He pulled the quilt up over them, sighing before drifting off into a deep sleep.

The small bell tinkled as Kelsi walked into the shop, soon followed by a fuming Kurogane and a laughing Fai.

"Wheel now, ah'm sorry tha' happened Kurogane, bu' ina way. You asked for it'." She grinned. Fai and Kurogane had made an appearance at the small pub, but a couple of the men had gotten really drunk and accidentally ripped the front of Kurogane's shirt as they fell over. Everybody laughed of course. Kurogane had tried to cover his chest and stomach up, grabbing his jacket, which had thankfully dried, and walked from the pub amid wolf-whistles and hearty drunk Irish laughter. Kelsi and Fai had followed, pulling him over to a shop Kelsi knew the owner of. She didn't want him to go home, because he would 'miss all the fun'. She was still laughing, pulling him over to the men's racks. She ran a finger along the lines of clothes, occasionally pulling one out for his inspection. They eventually settled on a black T-shirt with thick deep-red stripes under his arms.

"Ne, Kuro-rin! That suits you perfectly!" Fai grinned his 'I'm-so-drunk-and-I-don't-care-oh-look-a-squirrel' grin. Kurogane snorted, paying for the shirt and changing. He shivered slightly, pulling his jacket closer around his chest. He noticed Fai and Kelsi did too.

"It mae snow tomorrow…" Kelsi held her hand out, as if feeling invisible snowflakes.

"Sakura-chan will be pleased. She originally lived in a desert country." Fai shrugged and jumped Kurogane, wrapping his arms around his neck. The samurai choked and attempted to pull the mage off him, ignoring his questions of 'Does Kuro-sama like the snow? Will he make a snow angel with me? Can he fight in the snow?' .Kurogane had to answer the last one as it was concerning his fighting ability.

"Yes, dammit! Of course I can fight in the snow! What kind of warrior would I be if I couldn't fight in snow?!"

They bickered for a bit, ending up in Kurogane chasing Fai, the ever-smiling blonde whooping merrily. Kelsi shook her head in mock exasperation, continuing her path back to the pub. They ran around for a fair while, Kurogane leaping over anything in his path until he tripped, his booted foot catching on a bench. He fell with an almighty crash, knocking Fai over in the process. Kelsi hurried over, worried that her two friends were hurt. She immediately saw Fai wasn't hurt too bad, as he was rolling around on the ground, catching his breath and still laughing weakly. Kurogane groaned and sat up, a small bit of blood on his mouth. He wiped it away, wincing slightly as he knocked against his cut lip. He lightly punched the mage before standing up and dusting his coat off.

"Damn bench…"

"Aww, poor Bench-san…You hurt his feelings Kuro-tan!" Fai patted the bench.

"What?! It's a stupid piece of wood! It doesn't _have_ feelings."

Kelsi decided to pair up with Fai, nodding at him.

"Don't be too sure now, Kurogane. Look at the poor thing…you've gone and 'hit him over his head!" Kelsi laughed at the outraged look on Kurogane's face.

"Both of you are mad." He walked off, Fai running after him happily. Kelsi sighed contentedly. Everything was all good.

Sakura and Syaoran sat in front of the crackling fire. Sakura's eyes followed the writing on the page in front of her eagerly. Syaoran smiled at her for her efforts, occasionally correcting her as she read it out. The front door clicked loudly as it was opened, Kurogane and Fai walking in along with a strong smell of alcohol.

"Aren't you guts asleep yet?" Kurogane balanced his hand on his hip, eyebrow raised. Syaoran jumped up, Sakura marking her page and following him upstairs. Kurogane sighed, collapsing on the couch. Fai slowly walked behind him, gently massaging his shoulders.

"Mhmmm, don't stop."

"My, my Kuro-rin. One would think you were enjoying this…" Kurogane opened a scarlet eye. He closed it and pushed his shoulders up into Fai's hands.

"It's relaxing. If I can't have my hot-springs, I'll have to do with this." Fai slipped his hands under Kurogane's shirt, his hands warm against chilled skin. Kurogane groaned as Fai increased the pressure rubbing over his neck. Kurogane paused Fai, standing and pulling off his shirt. He chucked it on the couch and lay down on the carpet warmed by the fire.

"My backs sore. If you wouldn't mind." Kurogane gazed at Fai over his shoulder, watching him smile and settle next to him. Fai once again pressed his hands to Kurogane's back, massaging the knotted muscle. Kurogane pressed his forehead into the carpet, his whole body relaxing.

"You're going to return the favours aren't you, Kuro-tan?" he grunted, shifting his shoulders. Fai giggled, working his hands lower and back up again, over his shoulder blades, around his sides. Kurogane groaned again, Fai giggling as he felt the vibrations in his hands. Kurogane sagged onto the floor, feeling rather like a rag-doll. Fai stopped and lay beside Kurogane. He poked the content mans cheek, making him sit up. Fai peeled off his turtleneck, throwing it so it joined Kurogane's. The blonde tapped his back, sighing and folding his arms under his head. Kurogane hesitated, placing his hands lightly on the porcelain skin.

"By now, Kuro-min. You should know that I am _not_ a piece of glass. "Kurogane smirked, pushing on Fai's shoulder so he squawked in indignation. "I am also not a rock! Kuro-tan-meanie-san." Kurogane growled at the use of his much hated nickname, tickling Fai's sides. The skinny waif squeaked and giggled, trying to push the larger man away. He was laughing so loudly, Syaoran and Sakura came downstairs, worried. Kurogane paused, Fai stilling in a ridiculous position. Fai welcomed the opportunity and pounced on Kurogane, tickling him instead. The larger man yelped, attempting to run away from the blonde. Syaoran and Sakura laughed, Mokona bouncing from Sakura's shoulder onto Kurogane and 'helping' Fai to tickle him. Kurogane managed to yell out in-between laughing.

"Get-off-of-me, dammit! Ahh, stupid-man-manju!"

"Kyaa Ninja puppies sure are ticklish, hey Fai!"

"Mmmhm!" Fai giggled, finger scurrying over Kurogane's sides.

"Fai? Where is Oki-Wanko's and yours shirts?" running around on Kurogane's stomach.

"Kuro-chan gave me a back massage and him me!" the innocence of the conversation was at complete odds with the look on Fai's face. Fai and Mokona both were being ruthless to the poor samurai. He was still trying to twist away, blushing slightly and panting at the struggle. He managed to stagger away, hauling one of the couch cushions in front of him and backing up the stairs the two kids had abandoned in favour of some warm milk. All of those who had joined in on the tickling had messed up hair, except for Mokona, who doesn't really have hair.

"Cr-crazy mage!" Kurogane slammed the door to his room, Fai dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Hyuu I don't think Kuro-wanko liked his tummy rub!"

"Damn right!" the faint voice of an annoyed shinobi is candy to a lanky blonde magician.

"Oi, kid." Syaoran looked up from the small statue he was examining, glancing enquiringly at Kurogane, who was crouching in front of the manju. Kurogane looked at him over his shoulder exasperatedly, the wind from the shore whipping over the cliff they were standing upon. It blew strongly through Kurogane's black hair, throwing the soft spears around and nearly blowing away Mokona.

"Yes, Kurogane-san?"

"The manju said there is _not_ a feather here after all." A vein started showing in the older mans temple. "It was that, elect-tricee-ty stuff. Not a magical power. Nothing to do with a god-forsaken feather at all."

Syaoran was amazed at the self-restraint the usually belligerent samurai was showing. Yeah, sure, he was speaking through clenched teeth and his hands were tensing and his eyes were flashing but he hadn't tried to run anything through with a sword yet. He hadn't even grabbed Mokona. Yet.

"So. Can we leave?"

Syaoran nodded and called for Sakura and Fai, both gazing out over the wind-tossed oceans surrounding Ireland. Kurogane snorted as Syaoran's relatively quiet voice was lost on the gale.

"MAGE, PRINCESS!" they turned smiling. Kurogane started walking back to the village, the Syaoran and Mokona following him. He stopped behind a large hedge that blocked the wind somewhat, waiting for the stragglers. As soon as they were in comfortable hearing distance he told them of Mokona's realisation. Again with the astonishingly controlled anger.

"Can we say bye to Kelsi and Leanna? And the whole pub in general?" Kurogane shrugged.

"I don't care. I just want to get to another world." He started walking again, the wind picking up and buffeting him slightly.

"Are ye' ever going tae come back?" Kurogane shrugged, smiling apologetically. "'Cause ye' know where tae find us." She stepped forward, tightly hugging the ninja. She buried her face in the soft cotton, muscle corded arms circling her shoulders. She had come to love these strange travellers, Kurogane with his gruff humour and Fai with his happy attitude and habit of infuriating the afore mentioned man. Fai hugged Leanne, tears running down the bartenders face.

"You better not be crying just because you've lost your best customers." Leanne laughed through the tears, punching Kurogane's stomach before pressing against his chest. He encircled her body with his arms, bending slightly to rest his head on hers.

"Time to go I think…" he pulled away from Leanne as Fai gave a final hug to Kelsi. Mychael stepped forward.

"You dina' know mae to much, an' either did aye. Nut it will be dreary no' seeing ye' hand' some faces around anymore!" Fai smile, running and hugging him happily. He turned to Kurogane and looked at him pointedly. Kurogane sighed, annoyed, walking and giving Mycheal a quick hug. "Oh ye' cruewl bastard! Fai gives mae a greet big hug and you an insignificant pat on the back!" he wrapped slender arms around Kurogane's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. "There, that's better now." he freed Kurogane, laughing.

"T-that was…Uncalled for." Kurogane straightened up, scratching the back of his head.

He glared at anyone laughing or whistling. This was effectively everybody.

"I think Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun and Mokona are coming back." Fai smiled and waved at the two kids and fluffy puffball thing. "Well. I think it's time we went, ne, Kuro-tan?" Kurogane scowled at the mutation of his name, grunting in agreement.

"Ready to go?" Mokona grew wings, the swirls of inter-dimensional travel surrounding them. The circle appeared under their feet and they said a final goodbye from the cover of multi-coloured wisps. Mokona made her little 'ga-pop' noise, sucking them all in amid shocked gasps from the small crowd. Kelsi was smiling at the spot Kurogane had disappeared from.

"Aye. The magic's of this fine land do change men." She bowed her head, following Leanne and Mycheal inside. Had she looked closer, she would have seen the small flute lying on the bench Kurogane had tripped over.


End file.
